


Fixations

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-War, Rimming, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-04
Updated: 2007-11-04
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Ron's obsession with his mouth is driving Harry mental.





	Fixations

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Based off a poll from earlier this week. The item that breaks Harry was not in the poll but too funny to pass up. Thanks to [](http://simons-flower.livejournal.com/profile)[**simons_flower**](http://simons-flower.livejournal.com/) for the speedy beta. Thanks to [](http://deena-s.livejournal.com/profile)[**deena_s**](http://deena-s.livejournal.com/), [](http://maple-mahogany.livejournal.com/profile)[**maple_mahogany**](http://maple-mahogany.livejournal.com/), [](http://emiime.livejournal.com/profile)[**emiime**](http://emiime.livejournal.com/),[](http://brumeux77.livejournal.com/profile)[ **brumeux77**](http://brumeux77.livejournal.com/), [](http://simons-flower.livejournal.com/profile)[**simons_flower**](http://simons-flower.livejournal.com/), [](http://risiepookie.livejournal.com/profile)[**risiepookie**](http://risiepookie.livejournal.com/), and [](http://libgirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**libgirl**](http://libgirl.livejournal.com/)
> 
> Dedicated to [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=letmypigeonsgo)[**letmypigeonsgo**](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=letmypigeonsgo) and [](http://brumeux77.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://brumeux77.livejournal.com/)**brumeux77** as a belated Happy Birthday because I totally failed to catch that this week. Happy Birthday to the both of you.

_From the journal of Harry Potter Oct 25th_

He's driving me completely and utterly mad. What does he think he's playing at? I'm talking about Ron—Ron Weasley. Yeah, I know he's my best mate and watching him eat bangers shouldn't arouse me. I know this and if he knew I was aroused he'd knock me on my arse.

There's just something about the way he lifts the fork to his mouth and sucks the banger in. I swear if I have to spend one more morning watching him eat bangers like he's making love to them I'm gong to do something—well something that will embarrass both of us.

* * *

_From the journal of Harry Potter Oct 27th_

I'm hiding in my bedroom after faking a headache. I spent the first twenty minutes wanking and rest trying to figure out how the hell Ron biting his nails can turn me on.

We were having a brilliant evening. We had take away, we'd had a few glasses of ale, and we were sitting on the rug in front of the fire playing chess. I was fine when he was nibbling on the sugar quill—okay maybe not fine but I was able to contain myself.

Then—then he did it—He sucked his finger into his mouth and started biting his nails. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He was nibbling his fingernails and I could imagine him nibbling on me. My neck, my ears, my nipples, my cock.

Great…now I have to wank again!

* * *

_From the journal of Harry Potter Oct 29th_

I'm still shivering from the cold shower that I took.

Damn, Ron, and his oral fixation!

Tonight he brought home fish and chips. There was dipping and sucking of chips. He would suck the ketchup off the chip and then pop it into his mouth.

Sometimes I wonder if he knows what he's doing to me. I mean, he licked the salt off his fingers!

I could go on for days about his lips too andthe way they surrounded the chip. His lower lip is just slightly fuller than his upper lip and I have the need to spend all day exploring it.

Why is he trying to kill me?

Voldemort couldn't kill me but my best mate is going to kill me through arousal.

Brilliant.

* * *

_From the journal of Harry Potter Oct 30th_

Please note that I just took my thirtieth cold show in four days. He baked today.

He made me sit in the kitchen and go over strategy while he baked biscuits. He licked the batter from the spoon and my nipples hardened. Are men even supposed to have their nipples harden? Then Ron, my best mate, bent over to but the tray of biscuits into the oven.

Did you know Ron's arse in jeans is like a work of art? He’s like that statue Hermione told us about—David. It's round and firm…the urge to walk over and cup it in my palms to see how it would feel was almost uncontrollable.

I was so hard sitting at the table I thought that my cock would explode and I'm embarrassed. Well, not embarrassed because Ron is so thick he didn't notice. It was simple gesture: he’d burnt his index finger on the oven and sucked it into his mouth. I couldn't move, my entire body shook, and when I heard the soft sound of him sucking I came in my trousers.

Thank Merlin for the Auror robes and cleansing charms. I'd hate to have to explain this one to Minister Kingsley.

* * *

_From the Journal of Harry Potter Oct 30th-late evening_

Hermione knows. We were at her and Oliver's flat for dinner. She saw me watching Ron sucking on the ice from his pumpkin juice and pulled me aside later. She actually felt me up and not in a good way.

I should clarify that. She asked me point blank if I was attracted to Ron and I said no. Then she actually cupped me! Cupped me! She arched her eyebrow and then said what's this? I couldn't really deny it at that point now could I. She had hard evidence!

So I spilled to Hermione and she patted my cheek and sent Ron and I home. Ron's in the sitting room listening to Quidditch on the wireless and I'm at my desk pretending to work. Something has to break soon or I could lose my best mate.

Bloody hell, he's coming in here and tugging his Quidditch gloves on with his teeth. How am I supposed to fly with an erection?

* * *

_From the Journal of Harry Potter Oct 31st mid-morning_

I'm going to use an Unforgivable on the inventor of gum. Chewing gum should not be sexy but Ron makes it sexy. He closes his eyes and purses his lips when he blows bubbles. It's driving me mad—why can't he find some other obsession like my arse?

* * *

_From the Journal of Harry Potter Oct 31st-early afternoon_

Ron went out and bought sweets - Ice Mice to be exact - and sucked on them. His cheeks hollowed and all I could see was him on his knees sucking my cock. I ran into my room and wanked and I'm afraid he heard me shout out his name.

I'm not even sure I did a silencing charm.

Now he's sleeping on the hammock in the back yard and sucking on the tip of his thumb.

I'm going to hell. I’m sorely tempted to go outside, bind him to the hammock, and show him just how insane he's making me.

* * *

_From the journal of Harry Potter October 31st-late evening._

I'm completely exhausted, semi-boneless, and I have a feeling I'll be taking fewer cold showers in the future. Ron is sleeping in my bed, the sheets pulled down to his waist, and I can't help but follow the line of hair from his navel to where it disappears underneath the bedding.

I lost control tonight but it wasn't my fault! I blame Hermione and I'll be thanking her with a rather large grant for her research.

It started with Hermione's "anniversary" gifts. Hermione always sends me and Ron sweets or chocolate on Halloween. She calls it the anniversary of our friendship and while she didn't appreciate the troll doll we sent her last year she still sends us a small token.

So Puddles arrived, package in claw, around 8 pm. Ron and I were going to watch scary movies on the telly since we find them amusing. Ron had been complaining that he wanted something sweet and he couldn't find his Ice Mice - he doesn’t know I banished them.

My present came with a note that simply said to take a chance and watch if Ron ate his sweets. Ron's gift was a bit unusual, something I'd only seen in the Muggle world: a cock made out of white chocolate. He didn't even blink! He simply picked up the lolly and began nibbling the tip, sliding it in and out of his mouth, and quite frankly my control broke.

I don't know who was more surprised when I lunged at him. His eyes widened when I pinned him to the couch. I may have growled something about enough was enough.  
I grabbed the damn lolly, threw it across the room, and kissed him. I licked the chocolate from the corner of his lips, thrust my tongue into his mouth, and he kissed back.

To say I was stunned when I felt his cock harden against my thigh would be an understatement. I actually fell off the couch. He looked down at me before joining me on the floor and said just one sentence.

He asked me if this was what I wanted and dipped his head to lap at the tip of my cock. He asked me if I was sure, that once we did this there was no going back and that I was his.

Hermione was right. Why is she always right? I'm glad she's right this time. It was muttered pretty quickly and the entire time he was saying it he was undoing my jeans. He freed my cock from my boxers and stroked me slowly from tip to base, his thumb brushing the head of my shaft, and well all I could do was whimper.

I could only pant out the words yes and then my cock was buried in his mouth. Those lips were wrapped around my cock, he was watching me as he sucked my length, and I rose on my elbows to watch my shaft slide in and out of his mouth. The telly was still flickering in the background and my fingers curled into the rug every time he flicked the underside of my shaft with his tongue. His hands were tugging at my shirt and he ripped all the buttons off the front before sliding his hands across my bare chest to my nipples. He twisted them while he bobbed his head up and down my shaft. I swear I was moaning so loudly that the neighbors had to hear me. My arms gave out and I fell back onto the rug. My hands threaded through his hair.

He released me to whisper—Merlin it makes me hard just thinking about it—he told me to fuck his mouth. His eyes were so dark with arousal and my voice was hoarse when I told him to banish my clothes. He complied and I tugged his hair, drawing his mouth back to my cock, and thrust upwards. He gagged slightly but quickly recovered. His lips tugged my shaft; his fingers found my balls and trailed their way to my pucker. His finger was circling my hole and I just about lost it.

I watched my cock as it slid in and out of his mouth, I could see how wet it was from his lips, and when he pressed the tip of his finger inside me I shouted. He pulled back quickly, asking if he hurt me, and I Apparated us to the bedroom.

I demanded that he strip. I needed to feel his bare skin against mine, and he slowly removed his jumper, his t-shirt, and his jeans. His cock was tenting his briefs, the head just sticking out of the opening, and I couldn't help but touch him. I pressed him back against the wall and stroked him through his pants. His moans were captured by my mouth, his hands were threaded through my hair, and when he sucked on my tongue my entire body shook.

He whispered that he wanted to fuck me, wanted to make me come then suck me back to life so I could fuck him. He took control of the kiss, guiding me to the bed, and I reached into my nightstand to grab the lube before his body covered mine. My feet wrapped around his calves as my legs fell apart, and our cocks brushed.

We moaned together and he began to move. The friction was incredible, our cocks sliding together, and the sounds he made as he surged over me drove me wild. I raked my fingernails down his back to cup his arse, and slapped it once just to see how he would react. He moaned and sucked on my lower lip before sliding his mouth down to suck on the cord of my neck.

I told him I needed him now. His hands shook as he snagged the lube from where I threw it on the bed. He slid down my body and when I flipped onto my stomach, he ran his hands down my back. I heard the top of the lube snap open, heard him whisper a warming charm before running his moist finger around my hole. I felt his hair brushing my arse and he nibbled my cheeks before sliding his finger inside me.

It hurt at first, but then he crooked his finger and hit something that made stars explode behind my eyelids. He moaned softly and I felt his tongue sliding around my hole even as he worked a second finger inside me. I rocked my hips back, meeting him. When he added a third finger and sucked my balls into his mouth, I began to beg.

His entire body trembled as he positioned himself behind me. I could feel his cock pressing at my entrance and with a bit of courage that I didn't know I possessed I pushed back and forced him inside.

His groan of pleasure made my cock throb. I ordered him to move. He growled and it was the sexiest thing I'd ever heard. He started at a slow pace, sliding in and out of my arse slowly, before he reached around to take my cock in his hand.

I looked over and could see our reflections in my bedroom window. I could see his cock sliding in and out of my arse, I could see his hand wrapped around my shaft. I told him to look. I never would have pictured Ron being a voyeur but he seemed captivated and it caused him to lose control.

His left hand closed around my shoulder and the force of his next thrust drove me forward and up. I held on to the headboard and met each of his thrusts. The bed shook and the sounds of sex filled the room.

I begged him to go harder and faster. I couldn't help but drive my hips back to force him deeper inside me. When his hand left my shoulder to come down hard on my arse, I called out his name.

Our bodies slapped together as he bent his head and licked his way up my spine. His hand flew along my shaft, the precum easing the friction a bit. My balls tightened when he bit my shoulder. I couldn't think, I couldn't speak, the whole entire world boiled down to Ron.

What sent me over the edge was his demand for me to come. I couldn't stop myself. The fragile control I had left broke when he angled his hips and repeatedly hit my prostate.

I cursed and I tightened my arse around him, spilling over his hand. He pumped his hips forward several more times, and he milked every last drop from my cock before coming himself.

We collapsed together in the bed and I confessed that I had wanted him since fifth year. He confessed he’d been too scared to tell me how he felt.

Now he's sleeping peacefully, sucking on the tip of his thumb, and I can see the outline of his cock through the thin sheet.

I think I'll show him he's not the only one with an oral fixation.


End file.
